


Never

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [24]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

"But how?" Mark asked in the chilly air between them, wrapping his jacket closer and eying worried at the bottle in Tylers hands. Letting his feet swing back and forth in the air under them the singer took another deep drag before he tossed it into the waters below. "I don't know? Desperation? Lonliness? Insanity?" He creeped a little closer to the edge, hearing his friends breath hitch, but Mark knew better then to stop him. He needed to be on the line sometimes. 

"You're not insane for falling in love, Ty." Tasting the sound of the words in his head before he spoke them the singer spit them into the darkness then, telling them more to the night in common then at his friend directly. "I can't breath when I'm around him anymore. I can't think straight when he talks to me. I can't sleep knowing he is in the bed beside me. If that's not a definition of full insanity, then I'm on the best way to go crazy at least." Slowly Tyler raised his hand to the bridge pier beside him and pulled himself up, one foot still always lingering in the darkness, high above the waters. 

Getting nervous and inwardly bracing himself to catch the other if he should slip Mark took a step closer and leaned on the balustrade. "What are you going to do?" The headlights of a lone car split the darkness behind them for a moment, giving Tyler time to think about the question, to listen into himself just to find the answer he had already expected. "Nothing." he said, sad and broken, but with a finality that showed there was no second guessing his decission.

"You can't..." "I'm going to do nothing, Mark. Josh is happy. He has all he ever dreamed of. Debbie is coming back and I'm not going to take that away from him." Shaking his head the videographer starred in the black void before their feet then, that seemed a lot brighter then his friends future. "So you'll not tell Joshua that you love him?" An answer never came.


End file.
